User talk:Whistle9
Archive 1 Voting Contests Heya, Are you sure you want to start voting contests? This Wikia doesn't have enough people to start a "real" contest with voting capabilities. I think the contests can wait til after the anime starts. Blade517 22:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Man, your talkpage is getting quite long. ---- Of course, getting more people is a important thing we need right now. I fear that because of Thanksgiving and Chrismas, a Voting Contest won't have much effect then, say, after the beginning of the New Year (doable, say its a new years change). BTW, Kumagawa is getting his own spinoff manga! which page on this Wikia do you want to put up this news? Blade517 22:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- If it's just a trail run it would be fine then. Of course, don't expect a lot of votes or submmissions ahaa. Blade517 23:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Popularity Poll Reply Sure I can help. I can have it to you by the weekend I believe. This poll will have ALL the names this time? Blade517 22:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) 45 - Yabumi Juunichou 46-1st - Yufuin ( one of the kendo guys, #51) 46-2nd - Usa (one of the kendo guys, #53 on the chart) 52 - Nomosasa (#72 on the chart , where is this girl from in the manga?) 53-3rd - Imari (one of the kendo guys , #56 on the chart) 65 - 3rd - Tosu (one of the keno guys , #57 on the chart) 4th - Jijiwa (#71 on the chart, idk where she from) 5th - Yane (74th on the chart, idk where he from) 7th - Freshwater eel (from the Swimming Arc, lol) 8th - Takarabe's Panties 73 - 1st - Ibusumu (one of the kendo guys, #55 on the chart) 4th - Nega Kuu-kun (This one is difficult. Nega means negative, Kura means storagehouse, treasury or cellar. I have no idea what this is. Maybe a reference to the list of Negatives AKA Petitioners that Kumagawa had?) 5th - Kumagawa Sosogi again? 6th - Boxing Member (from chapter 4. idk whether its the young guy or the buff guy) Blade517 06:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure it's no problem. #54 is Nakatsu and #52 is the latter. #73 I cannot read. I can't see the second character. All I know is that she starts with a "Ko." Blade517 06:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) That's a lot better! Her name is Koyu. Blade517 17:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Medaka Box Wiki Logo :Well, it was me who first suggested a second version of the logo and I had fun doing it, so don't sweat it. I'm happy you like your new logo and I'll send you the Monobook version once it's ready. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 06:27, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, it's done. Here it is. I'll see you around. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 04:11, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I just realized you sent me a message about trying to upload the logo on the Wiki. I'm sorry I didn't notice it in time, but I'm glad you managed to figure it out on your own. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 04:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Toriko Wiki Hello Whistle9, I am The Forgotten Beast, an admin of Toriko Wiki. I was hoping that (if your not too busy that is) we could have a chance to speak on your wiki's chat about an affiliation between our wikis if your interested. If you are not currently available, then please feel free to reply on my talk page. -The Forgotten Beast 05:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Great! I'll be waiting in the chat then. -The Forgotten Beast 20:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Template Issue I did the template of the Flask Plan Member, but as you see I stopped at some point, since I wanted to know if you actually wanted a template. I wanted to add the template on the Flask Plan page to show the members of the Flask Plan with pictures and all on it. Since I read that you don't need one I guess you can delete it. Godblaster 15:19, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I won't mind if you delete it, either way I wanted to ask your opinion of it. I just thought it would have looked better on the page then just names, but it's your choice to decide what should happen to it, I won't mind I just like to help this site in any way I can.Godblaster 17:36, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok I will leave it as it is and will help with editing a lot. I am excited for the anime.Godblaster 18:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Voice Actors Is their going to be a voice actor part on the character templates? ManikWorld Well most of the time on a wiki about a manga/anime they have a tab that says Seiyu and the information is the Voice Actors name. ManikWorld Anime Characters Image I wanted to ask if we should replace the main characters pictures from the info box with ones taken from the anime since some of the other images have already been replace already. offtopic:Why did you remove the picture of Medaka's new look from her page?(I'm asking out curiosity :P)Masgrande 05:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply and I glad you are waiting since only Medaka gave a good headshot outside of the opening and Zenkichi isn't wearing his Student Council uniform.Masgrande 05:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello I understand, I'll be sure to check out your Image Policy. I apologize for the inconvience. Poll Hey, Whistle9. First of all, great job with the Wiki! It's amazing what amount of work you have put it and it looks really good ;D. Second, I've added a little poll about the anime on the main page. It would spice up the main page and I thought that it was lacking. I hope you don't mind and you can delete/change it as you like, of course. 13:20, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Voilà, glad to have been of help. Also, you can put up a next poll every month, the same time when the new featured things are updated (but I guess that's needless to say). : 16:01, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Infobox Images Yes indeed, long time no see. Well probably the problem is the toggler probably that you have added in the MediaWiki page. Due that it can give two images, it cannot show the name when you put your mouse to the image. I have no any idea to solve this problem, but my idea is that it has to be because it shows two images. Maybe this helps, if you have any troubles then you can ask me and I help. ''KidProdigy'' UserpageTalk 13:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I've seen it at the Reborn! Wikia, which they use the toggle code in a template with the var code in the infobox templates. But I will check on it, if I can figure it out, I let you know. ''KidProdigy'' UserpageTalk 13:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Ajimu's Skills I don't mean to sound ungrateful for the fact that you took the time to post all 600 skills, but I believe I made it clear that I was already doing it. I stayed up pretty much all night doing it and I was going to post it. I don't think you understand how crushing it was to see right after I finished that you had posted them first. Tokiro7 19:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ...Oh...It...wasn't...you...then...Sorry... Tokiro7 19:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Community Council I've received a message telling me that I've been selected to apply as a member of the Community Council. Before I apply, I would like to know what that would entail so I'll know if I have time for it. Tokiro7 02:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC) : That actually sounds like a lot more trouble than it's worth...I think I'll pass. I don't really see how it'd benefit me, and I've never been interested in doing anything more than simply editing the site when I see something that needs adding or changing. : Tokiro7 02:56, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Template:Switch Hi Whistle9, it's Bereisgreat. I saw on this Wiki that you use the "Switch" template to show the different episode title screens in the episode infobox. I'm impressed. I want to do use that template on my Wiki too, but I can't seem to make it work right. If you feel like it, can you take a look at my Switch template at the Kuroko no Basuke Wiki. I also tried it out in my Sandbox. As you can see, it doesn't work. Any suggestions? 14:42, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thanks a lot! I hope it works and if it doesn't, I'll turn to the Community Central forum. Thanks again ;D 15:38, April 25, 2012 (UTC)